The present invention relates to a leak detector system for pipelines, and in particular, to a non-intrusive high-precision ultra-sonic leak detector system for pipelines. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the Controlotron Model 1010 and version 3 990LD and 1010LD leak detection systems.
The Controlotron version 3 990 ultra-sonic flow meter is known. In this system, non-intrusive ultrasonic transducer clamp-on flow meters are employed to determine sonic propagation velocity through fluid in the pipe and other parameters. In so doing, a number of these flow meters can be employed along the length of a pipeline to determine if a leak exists.